Love of Fear
by PrincessMiss
Summary: Regina should have never let her heart feel, it was the biggest mistake and she was suffering the consequences. But Robin could fix this he was able to do it and he wanted to do it the question was if she was willing to let him in again. An OutlawQueen story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone... **_

_**This is a new story that I write with my dear friend Zoi... We have hope you like it as much as we do !**_

_**Our Twitter accounts are PrincessMeryX and ZoiLucky...so feel free to follow us !**_

_**...**_

The cold hit me hard the moment I left the dinner but I just keep walking, trying to put as much distance as possible berween me and Robin and trying to take the memory of him and Marian hugging each other out of my head. And Then I hear HIS voice.

"Regina...Regina please wait" He sounds desperate, he is begging me.

His voice carried dy the wind is reaching my ears like a drum that makes my head pounding. Hearing my name coming out of his mouth almost makes me stop but I don't. Instead I increase my pace blocking the sound of his voice until after a while it stops. Only then I allow myself a glance behind me. He is still there watching me go but doesn't follow me any further, our eyes lock for only a moment but a moment is more than enough for him to see the pain he coused me. I turn around, this time I don't run because I know he won't follow me. I don't even realise it when I reach my house, that's probably because in my head I keep repeating the last 10 minutes. It fills like I'm drowning in my own thoughts and I don't even realise that my cheeks are wet from the tears I can't hold back any longer. It's pathetic, I am pathetic and weak, crying over a man who I bearly know. The tears won't stop falling and I feel the pain receding for my anger to take place. How dare he...I gave him my heart, literally, he held it into his hands and promised me that he would keep it safe. On the other hand maybe I was the fool in this story I was so naive and gave him my heart in the first place. I want the tears to stop but they don't and I grab the first thing I see throwing hard, as hard as I can, over the fire place. It does nothing to calm me at all and so I continue, breaking and watching as the glass shatters until there are only pieces left, tiny, irreparable piece just like the pieces of my heart.

When I start thinking clearly again I feel like l can't breath, like there aren't enough air in the room so I go outside. I seat next to my apple tree, that tree that is with me ever since I was a little girl like a safe heaven when I needed it . I take an apple in my hands and I admire how beautiful it is. I know that I have made a good job when it comes to this tree and the tree has always offer me his help. Holding the apple in my hand an idea passes through my mind, it's not a new one rather an old. A sleeping curse, an effective weapon at my disposal and the perfect old fashioned vessel to activate itin my hand. An easy way to get rid of Marian but the idea leaves my mind almost immediately because I know that if I go through with it Marian won't be the only casualty of my actions. I can only imagine the look of the people that have only started to trust me the moment that the cursed will take affect. Henry's face full of hurt and disappointment and Robin wearing a similar face including feeling of disdain and distrust. I seat there unmoving and thinking when I hear it, very faint at first but the sound suddenly get louder, its a weird but familiar sound. Suddenly I see the apple in my hand disappear and before I know it there is an arrow stuck on on the bark of the tree.

_**...**_

_**We hope you liked it and we would like to hear your thoughts and opinions ! We will wait for your reviews !**_

_**XOXOXO, until next time !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again everyone, **_

_**First of all we would like to thank all of you who followed and favourited our story. Here is the second chapter and we hope you will all enjoy it !**_

_**Princess & Zoi **_

_**...**_

The object is familiar, unique and the owner quite unmistakable. If anyone else had seen it it would have been an ordinary arrow but I know better because I had made this arrow. The feathers on the end was so white they were almost blinding and the tip was made from the finest gold you could find in the Enchanted Forest, it was one of the arrows I gave to Robin as a thank you gift for helping me break into the castle when we had first arrived in the Enchanted Forest. I always had assumed that he had sold all of them to help the poor I never would have guessed he had kept a gift coming from the Evil Queen herself. And despite all my thoughts he had kept them and now one of them was on my apple tree. For a moment I just stand there looking at it trying, unsuccessfully, to understand it's meaning but then I see it. A paper wraped on the arrow with a ribbon around it which was a deep green color that reminded me of the forest and Him. With small steps I approach it, i take a deep breath and remove it from the tree. The apple that was also stuck on the tree falls on the grass making a soft sound. I pause for a second debating if I should keep the arrow or not but if our fate is to be apart then I will keep this as a reminder to everythink that happened between us. I gently pull the ribbon and hold the letter on my hands arguing with my self if I should read it or not. I look at it with my heart beating faster with every second making wanting to open it and see what it says. But a small part of me is reluctant to open it afraid that it won't say what I want to hear and is will make my heart break even more with grief for the love I lost. In the end my logic wins because whatever that letter says my heart is already in pieces, I have nothing left to lose. I open the letter and I'm confused. When I first saw it I expected an explanation, and apology and in the worst case scenario an official break up even though we were never an actual couple. Of couse I didn't expect what it actually said. It wasn't really a letter but a phrase.

_**Come find me where you gave me your heart.**_

_**R.**_

A meeting? That's what it was all about. After the way he ignored me like I had never existed in his life the moment his dead wife walked past Granny's. I don't want to see him and I sure do not want to hear his idiotic explanations. He is actually asking me to meet him, to see him in the eyes after everything that happend? I can't even begin to imagine what he want to accomplish with his actions and I do not intend to find out either because there is no way in hell I'm meeting him any time soon. I throw the paper on the grass and leave, getting inside without looking back.

**Robin**

The first lighting finds me standing alone in the middle of the forest, the rain that has started to fall is making my clothes stick on me. I'm dripping wet in a matter of seconds but I don't really care, the only thing in my mind is Regina and the fact that she is nowhere to be seen. Yet. I keep repeating to myself that she will come and that I shouldn't lose hope but it is getting harder and harder with every passing minute. Maybe it was a mistake after all, maybe I shouldn't have sent her that letter. I dismiss the idea immediately, it was the right thing to do. I start pacing through the fallen leaves and small branches, avoiding the bigger ones by instinct. I keep waiting for her to show up but she doesn't, maybe she won't show up at all, it is a flitting thought because I don't really believe it, not in my heart. So I just keep waiting.

**Regina**

My determination is wearing thin. My heart is pounding in my chest every time a lighting is heard and my mind races to Robin's face. Thinking of him alone in the forest while it's raining makes me want to go right into his arms and hug him amd kiss him with all my heart. But I remind to myself that I can't do that not after the very recent facts like his dead wife being not so dead. But then again I'm the Evil Queen I can do whatever I want without caring about consequences of my actions. Well if that was what people thought of me why not give them one more reason to hate me. Taking a rapid decision I grab my coat and an umbrella and ran out of door wishing that he is still waiting for me, wishing that l am not too late.

_**...**_

_**We hope you liked it and we would love to hear your opinions, so leave a review**_

_**Until next time, XOXOXO!**_


End file.
